galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitotsumi
Hitotsumi appeared in 2005 movie called Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. Hitotsumi (ヒトツミ) was a Summer Makamou that lived during the Sengoku Period. It served as an Oni Hunter and had illusionary powers. It teamed up with the Orochi Makamou to defeat a gathering of seven Oni. Hitotsumi was at one point created as a Makamou during the Sengoku Period. It is unknown how its story progressed from its birth until it became able to assume the form of a young woman. Hitotsumi created contacts between itself and several other Makamou and would act as an Oni hunter. Hitotsumi was in Osaka's when he noticed several Oni in the city. Since it had its female disguise, it was able to be close to them while singing and playing with a ball. They suddenly ran by it in a hurry which stopped its singing. Hitotsumi noticed the Douji and Hime of the Orochi approaching from behind and wondered if they had work for it. They said it was Oni extermination and which made it reveal its true face in pleasure as it said it would fill itself with Oni blood. Hitotsumi followed them to their castle where they waited for the Oni to make their move. An Oni called Kabuki was allied with the Makamou and schemed to make the Oni fight amongst themselves and kill each other. His plan was found out eventually so he and his partner the Kaendaishou came to the Orochi castle, where Hitotsumi commented that it was a shame the plan failed, as the Oni could have been defeated. Kabuki said another chance would come. The Orochi Douji was surprised that someone like Kabuki had joined them in the first place. The Oni took his partner for another attempt, and Hitotsumi kept close watch. Kabuki and the Kaendaishou engaged in battle with Hibiki but their adversary proved too much. Kaendaishou was the first to be defeated, and then Kabuki who fell to the ground. A boy known as Asumu was cheering on Hibiki making the Oni motivated to fight. When they left, Hitotsumi walked up to Kabuki's body and said he thought Asumu was a cheeky kid and that he was going to take a bite out of him. Kabuki grabbed his ankle and told him to not touch the kid. Hitotsumi called him a fool for believing he could be turned into a Makamou. Hitostumi then started to devour Kabuki, killing him. Hitosumi tracked Hibiki to the beach where the Oni was surprised to see it in the form of a young woman. It soon revealed its true form and the two started to battle. Hitotsumi used its powers of illusion and snatched Hibiki away into a forest. He attacked Hibiki with several giant attacks, but the Oni managed to dodge most of them until he was blown away by the Makamou's breath. The Hitotsumi then charged at him, but Hibiki dodged the attack and hit him with his Ongekibou several times. Habataki then appeared and shot Onisho into Hitotsumi with his Ongekifue. He then used his Ongekisou Senpu Issen technique technique as he played the flute. Kirameki appeared and used his Ongeki Hyō: Keichō Fubaku technique by smashing together his Ongekishinchō, followed by Ibuki's Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen which made the Onisho blow up in the Makamou. Nishiki then used his Ongekisankaku to perform his Ongeki Kyō: Irasshai technique, followed by Todoroki who stabbed Hitotsumi with his Ongekigen and performed his Ongekisan Raiden Gekishin technique but was thrown away. Touki then performed his Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō with his Ongekikanabō followed by Hibiki who used his Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda form which finally defeated Hitotsumi. The Oni lined up on the beach as the Makamou was destroyed. Hitotsumi, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. Powers and Abilities Hitotsumi had the ability to conjure powerful illusions. It frequently used it to appear as a young woman in a kimono. The illusions were capable of inflicting physical pain, such as when Hitotsumi made his limbs grow big and attacked Hibiki. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Characters Portrayed by Nobutoshi Canna Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2005 Category:Kamen Rider Universe